


Of Fire Lilies and Arctic Violets

by RoKoll



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), HARD, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Rumors, Smart Sokka (Avatar), The palace staff ships it, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko’s crushing, no beta we die like lu ten, sokka’s a cheeky little shit, the palace staff knows what’s up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoKoll/pseuds/RoKoll
Summary: The Fire Nation palace staff can’t help but notice how close Fire Lord Zuko has gotten to a certain handsome Water Tribe Ambassador.And for a few maids and councilmen, watching a budding romance in the making is just what they need to spice up their lives.OrThe palace staff watches the creation of Zukka and gossips.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 104





	Of Fire Lilies and Arctic Violets

**Author's Note:**

> I sacrificed sleep for this lmao.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

When Zuko and Sokka first clicked a year or two ago when Sokka first joined the Fire Nation council, no one really thought anything of it. They were close in age and the youngest two of the council, as all the other councilmen were at least fifty. It made sense.

It was no surprise that the Water Tribe ambassador had a few admirers. He was attractive, muscles and exotic tan skin and clear blue eyes amidst the pale complexions and ambers of the Fire Nation. His brains and charm certainly didn’t hurt.

What _was_ a surprise, however, was how much the Fire Lord was affected by this, flushing and stuttering whenever Sokka smiled or joked or even just wore his hair down.  
The palace staff was shocked they hadn’t seen it before, to be honest.

The first time they began to suspect they were more than just best friends was when Daiki, a newer maid, had gone up to the Fire Lord’s chambers to serve his food and had walked in on.. something.

Zuko was tucked next to Sokka, his head resting on Sokka’s stomach with the taller man absently running his fingers through the Fire Lord’s hair. Through the morning sun, it was a surreal sight.

  
That kicked off a number of rumors, and suddenly it all seemed so obvious;

The way Zuko blushed when Sokka flashed his dimpled grin, the way Sokka threw his head back in laughter when Zuko stuttered in embarrassment, the way they both tried to take any opportunity to touch each other or whisper sweet nothings.   
  


It took a few months for the Fire Lord and his Ambassador to be public about their relationship (and if the kitchen staff had taken bets on how long it would take for them to make the announcement, that was no one’s business) (...Daiki won the bet).   
Another two years had passed when the palace staff had woken up to the exciting news that one had proposed to the other with a bouquet of Fire lilies and Arctic violets.   
(They were pretty sure that Sokka was the one to propose)


End file.
